Monitoring systems may identify social media associated with different topics. Users may generate structured search queries that include search topics. For example, the search queries may request social media that mentions a company name or mentions names of products sold by the company. The monitoring system periodically uploads content from different social media networks and compares the social media content with the user search queries. The monitoring system then identifies any social media containing the search topics.
The monitoring system may receive queries from thousands of customers and continuously upload millions of pieces of content from different social media websites. The monitoring system continuously searches the content for hundreds of thousands of different topics identified in the search queries. Continuously searching all of the continuously incoming content uses substantial processing bandwidth. To further exasperate the problem, users generally expect social media search results in close to real-time, since the relevancy of social media often has a relatively short shelf life.